Jason Lee Scott is back with the Dinos
by Star wars makeover
Summary: Jason goes to REEFSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Together Again**

Jason Lee Scott steered his Viper into a house across from the woods. He had come here to teach Martial arts to students at Reefside high. He stared at the woods across and noticed a mail box in front of them.

_Boy, that person must really hate company _Jason thought as he walked over to the woods and entered. He kept walking until he came to a house. It was a bit torn apart and there was a table out there filled with bones. He walked up to the door and knocked. No-one opened it but the door flew wide open. He jumped back but entered anyway. He went into the kitchen and saw a T-rex statue on the counter. Jason went open and rubbed his hands along the bones. When he touched the jaw, it came down and a door opened leading down to a basement. Jason hesitated, he knew he shouldn't but his curiosity got the better of him. He went down the steps and froze.

_Wow, this is Billy's sorta place alright but Billy's in Aquitar and I'm sure nobody else lives here_

Suddenly he was interrupted by an incredibly angry voice

"WHO are you and WHAT are you doing here"

Jason froze without turning around and didn't answer.

"Answer me or I may be forced to do something I don't wanna do"

Jason knew that it was an empty threat. He was sure that this guy wouldn't do anything.

_The voice sounds familiar but I just can't place it_

Jason turned and ran, he was powerless and it wouldn't be smart to try to fight this guy. He managed to get back to his house before he was caught.

_Why am I acting so different? I changed just then, like I didn't wanna face this guy, who is he?_

Jason crossed over to the computer and logged in. He got on MSN with Katherine Hillard and Aisha Cambell.

_**Pinks the best baby: Hi Jason**_

**Yellows rule: yea, same thing as Kat said. **

_**Reds the leader: Guys, something weird is going on**_

**Yellows rule: one thing, I'm not a guy and what's wrong Jase**

_**Reds the leader: I just got to my new house in Reefside and there are woods across from my house.**_

**Pinks the best baby: Um…Jase, having woods near your house isn't weird**

**_Yellows rule: Your losing your senses Jason_**

**Reds the leader: I haven't finished**

_**Pinks the best baby: Well soory**_

**Reds the leader: Ok, I went into these woods and I found a house**

_**Pinks the best baby: Jason, people live in the woods, big deal**_

**Reds the leader: I knocked and the door swung open so I entered**

_**Yellows rule: Um…Jase normally YOU wouldn't enter someone's house without permission**_

**Reds the leader: I was curious. I went into the kitchen and I saw this t-rex statue**

_**Pinks the best baby: Is this meant to interest us?**_

**Reds the leader: I felt its jaw and the jaw fell, suddenly a secret passage opened leading to a basement**

_**Yellows rule: You do not see that every day**_

**Reds the leader: I entered the basement and found out that is was like underground ruins with a huge computer system. Billy's sorta place. This guy came up behind me and demanded to know why I was there and I ran. I'm powerless and I can't protect myself against a guy who obviously has powers.**

_**Yellows rule: Normally you would face the guy**_

**Reds the leader: I dunno why I didn't, I felt as if I wasn't ready yet or something**

_**Pinks the best baby: hmm**_

Jason exited the conversation and went to answer the door. The doorbell had just rang.

He opened it and an extremely angry man stood on the steps.

"I want to know WHY you were snooping in my basement" the man demanded and Jason gasped.

"Tommy!"

"Jason!"

Jason moved to let Tommy in. Tommy had cut his hair and done it in short spikes. He looked incredibly different but this was defiantly Tommy.

'Jason, what are you doing here" Tommy demanded and Jason answered straight away.

"I'm teaching Martial arts to students at Reefside high". Tommy gasped at this.

"I'm teaching science there"

"Bro, how did that happen" demanded Jason when he heard Tommy was **teaching **science.

"I became a dinosaur expert and I want a quite life FAR away from the memories of…" Tommy faltered and Jason asked no more. Tommy was thinking about Kimberly and Jason didn't wanna make his best friend more upset.

'Anyway, Jason, why were you in my basement" Jason stiffened and Tommy laughed.

"Your not in trouble but only because it was you" Tommy said and Jason relaxed.

"I decided to explore and my curiosity got the best of me" Jason explained and Tommy laughed again.

Later that day, Tommy went back to his house and Jason went in search for a youth center with a horrible feeling that there wasn't one. He passed a place called Hailey's cyber café and went in. It looked like a teen hangout but he reliesd that it was nothing like the youth center. He went up to the counter and sat down.

'Hi, I'm Hailey, may I get you something?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Banana smoothie" Jason said and Hailey went off to do it.

"Conner" a yell came from across the room and a dark skinned boy dressed in blue hopped up angrily.

"Sorry Ethan" laughed a boy dressed all in red who just had to be Conner.

"Will you two be quite" snapped a girl dressed all in yellow and a boy in white spoke up.

"I second that Kira"

"Thank you Trent" replied Kira and the boy in white nodded.

"Look, all I was doing was harmlessly bouncing around my soccer ball and it just happened to hit the computer button and turn it off, no big deal" Conner protested and Ethan glared at him.

"It took me 4 hours to reach that level."

"Oh, those are Ethan James, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford and Trent Ferdenaze" Hailey laughed as she handed Jason his smoothie. Jason studied them, they were all wearing the same bracelet and each bracelet was the color of their clothing. It could just be a coincidence but Jason didn't think so.

"Um…what's your name" asked Hailey and Jason turned to her smiling.

"I'm Jason and I'm gonna be teaching a Reefside." Hailey nodded but was interrupted by Trent.

"Hailey, will you let me beat up Conner and Ethan if they keep fighting" the boy begged and Jason smiled.

"No blood in the cyber café Trent and we all know what a bad thing it is to mess with you" Hailey laughed and Trent groaned.

"Hailey, I've been forgiven and if they keep it up I will attack them anyway"

"Trent, attack them out of the cyber cafe and jason here doesnt wanna know what children do these days" Hailey said.

"Fine" Trent muttered and turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dino rangers?**

Jason looked around the reefside gym and sighed. It was all for gymnastics, there was nothing for martial arts. Only a few mats.

"Hey bro, everything to your satisfaction" Jason turned around to find Tommy smirking at him.

"Um…yea, we really only need the mats" he shrugged and Tommy grinned.  
"Ok, I've gotta get to class" Tommy ran out of the gym and left Jason alone.

"Coach Scott" a timid voice sounded at the door and Jason turned around. A group of students were milling about in the doorway.  
"Come in" Jason told them and they entered. His eye was caught by the white dressed teen, Trent if he remembered correctly. As if Trent had noticed Jason staring, he quickly looked into the teachers eyes with his own brown ones. Jason had never seen a boy's eyes go so cold and worried.

"Mr…" Jason looked at Trent and Trent's eyes went cold.

"Ferdenaze or Mercer, you can choose" he mumbled. Jason picked Mercer because it was easier.

"Mr Mercer, do you know anything about Martial arts?" asked Jason and Trent glowered.

"Yes" he gave a short reply.

"Can you do karate at all?"  
"I can wipe the floor with most of the people here" Trent growled. Jason was surprised that Trent was using this tone with him.

"Everyone but me, sorry I'm late coach Scott" the red dressed teen from yesterday ran over to Trent.

"So you both know Martial arts" Jason asked them carefully and unlike Trent, Conner looked perfectly happy.

"Yep, we're from Karate club with Ethan and Kira"

"Kira Ford and Ethan James" Jason stepped around it carefully but now Conner's face started to darken. "Would you two made fighting in front of us" Jason asked referring to the two teens. They glanced at eachother and Conner shook his head.

"No thanks" Trent nodded in agreement.

"Jason" a voice said from the door and Jason saw Tommy leaning against a door post "You have one of my students, Conner McKnight" Conner glared at Tommy and started to walk over to him but Jason stopped him.

"Wait Mr McKnight" Conner turned towards Jason with a straight face on "I want you to see what real fighting is, Dr Thomas Oliver, would you help me demonstrate" Tommy sneered at Jason.

"It'll always end the same, me wiping the floor with your butt"

"Oh but I used to win and unlike you, I've been training" Jason sounded so sure of himself that Tommy started to laugh.

"Oh sure, I'll explain to the kids why you should never mess with science teachers"

"Fine, prove that you can beat me"

"I don't need to prove I can, because I'll do it anyway"

Suddenly a beeping tone interrupted Tommy's gloating and he groaned visibly.

"Jason, we'll have to do it another time, I need to borrow Mr Ferdenaze and Mr McKnight needs to come back to his…" Tommy was cut off by the school suddenly shaking. Jason glanced at Tommy in panic and Tommy returned his gaze.

"Why?" Jason question was plainly about Trent.

"Um…because…um…" Tommy tried to think of a believable lie but he failed miserably.

* * *

**RACHIE RULES**

Kira: Huh

**Muahahahahahaha, more iced mochas**

Kimberly: she's on high


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you're wondering, it is now after-school**

**Chapter 3**

'HAHAHAHAHA' Jason wouldn't stop laughing. The teens were taking care of the monster and Jason was listening to Tommy spill his heart out 'HAHAHAHAHA'

'You can stop laughing' Tommy said dryly

'HAHAHAHAHAHA'

'Do you want me to shove a pineapple in to your mouth?'

'Ha sorry its just-HAHAHAHAHA'

'Shuttup'

'Wait until Kat finds out…oh and Trini and'

'No' Tommy said quietly 'you're not gonna tell them'

'Why not?'

'Cause, I said so'

'That's not a reason Tom'

'Course it is Jase'

'I'm gonna tell them anyway'

'No'

'Fine, you can tell them' Jason took out his phone and pressed a couple buttons 'Hey Kat, is Kim also there…ok, good…I'm with Tommy…yea, Oliver…ok…ok…no…yes…he has something to tell you…ok…here he is…bye…love you to' Jason passed over the phone 'Here's Kat and Kim'

Tommy sent Jason a glare before taking the phone 'Hello'

'Hi Tommy' Kat's cheerful voice chattered down the line 'we haven't heard from you in ages!'

'Yea' Kim agreed immediately 'it's been WAY too long!'

'Shut up' Tommy mumbled

'Whatever, what did you want to tell us?' Kat asked and Tommy groaned.

'That I'm the black dino ranger'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' Kim let out a cackle and Tommy groaned.

'Don't you start!'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

'Please'

'HAHAHAHAHA'

'KAT!'

'HAHAHAHAHAHA' both girls laughed together and Tommy sighed, handing the phone back to Jason.

'Hey…yea…its Jason…haha…no, he's not listening…yea…uh huh…no…what did you say…no…course…been great…yea…he's like an evil villain…he's the one with the underground cave-like thing…oh…haha…funny…nah…yea…love you to Kim…okay Kat…yes…I'll be careful…love you Kat…bye'

Tommy stared at Jason 'evil villain' he repeated and Jason started laughing again.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

'Oh shut up' Tommy muttered half-heartedly chucking a couch pillow at his friend.

'HAHAHAHAHA'

Tommy groaned and slumped back on the couch in annoyance


End file.
